Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to mobile data communications and support for post-retail sales.
Description of the Related Art
The recent and widespread availability of mobile interconnectivity has supported the rise of a sharing economy. One example of this trend is the Uber mobile app, which allows vehicle owners to capitalize on unused capacity of their vehicles. Another example is the Airbnb mobile app, which allows homeowners and apartment renters to capitalize on unused capacity of their residences. Thus far, however, such mobile-ready capitalization has been limited to shared use of large investments.